


Tonight, I'm Loving You

by ILoveDick



Category: Enrique Iglesias (Musician), Pitbull (Musician)
Genre: ALOT of cumming, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Doggy Style, Enrique Iglesias - Freeform, FanFiction Remix, Foot Fetish, Kissing, Love, M/M, Riding, bottom!Enrique Iglesias, pitbull - Freeform, top!Pitbull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDick/pseuds/ILoveDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrique's Big Hunky Crush, Pitbull, Arrives at his house to work on a new song. But Oh Enrique Wanted to do something WAAY more exciting than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I'm Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan Fiction Belongs to the username: BreezeByMe, Its Called "Take Me, Papi". I Just Changed A Little Bit and switched Austin Mahone with enrique iglesias. Be Sure to check out his fanfiction and like it :)

This Is According to Enrique's POV  
**************************************************************

The floor is cold beneath my bare feet. With every step I take I want to leap ten feet into the air. I finally make my way to the L-shaped couch and lay down, sighing in relief. I survived. That time.

I pull my phone from my back pocket and unlock it. It's still open on the last text I received: I'll be there in ten. We have business to discuss.

I anxiously sit up, wondering just what business we had to discuss, and why we were doing it alone.

I hear a knock on the door, and I curse myself for not putting on socks. I quickly run across the cold floor to the door and look through the peephole. I see him, his sexy bald head and muscular frame. He wears a suit, like always, and I tent my basketball shorts. Hardly anyone knows that I'm gay, except a few people that I get fucked by.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself before my erection becomes too noticeable. He's straight, very straight and if he saw my boner then the deal will probably be off.

I open the door and smile at him. "Hey, Pitbull."

He shoots my a cocky grin and takes a step inside, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Enrique."

He looks at me, right in the eyes and I feel like I'm lost in a trance. Damn he is fine.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked after a pregnant moment.

He shrugs, "The single."

"I Like It?"

He gives me a curt nod. "That's the one."

I immediately become fearful, does he want to call it off? "What about it?" I ask with a slight stutter.

He looks down and notices my bare feet. He bites his lip. I had forgotten about my feet being cold until now, and I can feel the chill again.

"Can we go sit back on the couch. The floor is really cold." I say, a shiver running through me.

He looks back up at me, his bottom lip still trapped between his teeth. "You're feet are cold?"

I nod.

"The couch is a long way. That will be one cold agonizing walk back." He says, and it sounds like he's teasing me but I'm not quite sure.

"I know. Which is why I would really like to g-" I get cut off because he grabbing me up in his arms and throwing me over his shoulder. "What the-"

He locks the door with his free hand and briskly walks back to the couch. "Do you want me to put you down?"

No. "Yes. Please." I say instead, though I really just want him to pull my shorts down and fuck me hard while he's holding me in his arms.

He lays me down on the couch gingerly, and sits down, placing my feet in his lap. I'm about to sit up but them he starts to massage the sole of my right foot, and I bite my lip.

"Now, on to the business aspect of this meeting. I want you to know that the only way I'll do this with you is if you do me a favor first." He says, staring down at my foot as he goes to work.

"What is that?" I ask, watching him intently.

He turns his gaze to me, looking me straight in the eye. "You have to let me make love to you."

My stomach flutters. The way he says it: make love to you turns me on. I feel myself hardening again as he continues to rub my foot.

"What do you say Enrique? Are you okay with that?" He asks me, his voice starting to sound like music.

I nod slowly, never taking my eyes off of him. He smiles and slowly lifts my foot up higher until it near his lips. He brings it up to his nose and takes a whiff. I'm glad I took a shower right before. His eyes flutter closed as he breathes in the scent. Then, he kisses the side of my big toe gingerly. He kisses up to the tip and slightly blows on it.

He shoots me a side glance, as if asking for permission. I nod and he slowly wraps his lips around my toe, sinking down on it. I feel the warm wet of his mouth and I chew on my bottom lip. He starts to bob his head up and down, coating my toe in a thick coat of saliva. His saliva.

He pulls of my big toe and then takes the one next to it into his mouth. I watch as he moves to each toe, showing them all equal attention. He continues to rubs my foot as he does this. I take my other foot and feel around for his erection. I find it and oh. This will be amazing.

I rub my foot on it, feeling it's hardness and length. Thick and long. My mouth instantly starts to water for it.

He moans around my pinky toe and I continue my actions. He's enjoying it. He pulls off my pinky toe and peppers kisses down to the heel. He wraps a big hand around both my ankles and yanks, pulling me onto his lap. He turns me so that I'm straddling him, and we both look at one another. I look down at him and he looks up at me.

I feel his hands on my ass and they start to rub and kneed.

I bite my lip and move with him, grinding down on his erection. He lets out a shaky, almost silent moan. I slowly start to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, and when I'm done I run my hands up his stomach and over his chest, toying with his nipples. I feel them harden beneath my thumbs.

He leans up and kisses my collarbone as he slides his hands up the back of my shirt. He runs them over my back. He reaches back down and grabs the hem, he pulls away from me and lifts it up over my head. He tossed it to the floor and he stares at my torso.

He leans forward and licks a stripe up my chest, then he starts to suck on the bud of my nipple. I throw my head back and moan. He grabs my butt and pulls me closer to him until our erections are pressing together. He grind into him and he switches to my other nipple, tweaking the other.

I place both my hands on the back of his head. He pulls away from me and we look at each other. Slowly we both lean in, and then our lips are moving together. It's a sweet and soft kiss at first, but it slowly became more intense. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, and obediently I part my lips and invite him inside. Our tongues roll around together. He taste like expensive red wine, and I'm glad I brushed my teeth too - leftover pizza probably wouldn't have been the best.

He slides his hands down my waistband as he continues to kiss me. I feel them on my bare ass now and they feel so good. They rough yet gentle. He pulls them apart and slides one finger over my eager whole. I feel it twitch in anticipation as he rubs the pad of his middle finger over it and over it.

He pulls it back out of my pants and pulls away from me. He looks at me as he slides it into his mouth, sucking and coating it in his spit. I watch him, my swollen lips parted slightly and my eyes hazed with lust.

He takes his hand back out of his mouth and runs it lightly over my lips before sliding it back down into my waistband again. He watched me and he places it over my sensitive hole, and it lingers there for a moment. I'm about to beg for it when he slowly sinks it inside of me.

I moan, closing my eyes. He kisses my chin as he starts to thrusts his finger in and out of me. "You're So Amazing" I Say. This goes on for another minute or two, then he pulls it out. We kiss again as his hands just grab and pull on the cheeks of my butt.

I slide his suit jacket and shirt off of his shoulders. I pull away from him and look down so I can undo his belt. He raises up so I can take it off. I toss it to the side and kiss him again.

"On Your Knees" He mutters against my lip. I do as I'm told. I'm Now On My Knees and under him. He grabs both his boxers and pants and slowly pulls them down. His slight pubic hair is exposed first, and then his hard dick pops out from its confines. He pulls them all the way down and steps out of them. I stared at his cock for a moment, mouth-watering for being so deliciously big before taking it in my hand and into my mouth.

I start to bob my head slowly, taking my time and making sure I can taste it all. I can. It tastes amazing.

Before long he's fucking my mouth, he's about to cum but pulls me out, spits in my mouth, I taste his delicious spit, and forcefully thrusts his cock right back into my mouth. he starts to fuck my face even deeper that my nose is being buried in his pubic hair and the tip of his cock is hitting my throat with every single thrust.

He pulls me out again and makes me stand up and my shorts and boxers fall to the ground. I step out of them. He slams me into a wall and kisses me again. He hooks my ankles around his waist, our cocks rubbing against each other as he grinds into me. I moan into his mouth.

He lays me on the floor and takes his cock back into my mouth. He just can't seem to stop fucking my mouth. I'm Hitting The back of my head with every thrust while he's above me with only his cock in my mouth and his balls under my lower lip while saliva was spilling down my chin and onto my chest. I hum, and He cums. He shoots ribbons down my throat, and much to his surprise, I swallow it all.

I come back up to face him. "You taste better than I thought, Pitbull." I breathe.

He kisses me again and jerks his softening cock back to life. He grinds down into me. The floor feels good now, especially after my orgasm.

"I have condoms and lube." I say, standing and running to my bedroom. I open the bedside table drawer and pull out my bottle of lube. It's almost empty, I need to buy some more. Good thing I have just enough for tonight.

I run back out and Pit is sitting on the couch, rolling the condom onto his dick. I open the cap on the lube and squeeze some on to my hand. I take three fingers and coat them in it, then I lay back on the couch across from him, putting my legs in the air and exposing my hole. I stare at him as I slide one finger in, then another. I scissor them and slide them in and out. He bites his lip and watches me, stroking himself. I add the third finger and let out a moan.

He motions for me to come over. I do, squeezing the last bit of lube into my hand. I kneel down in front of him, and takes his cock in my lube hand and slowly jerk it. I make sure it's good and coated, I've never taken one so thick and big before.

I'm slightly nervous as I kneel over him, taking his dick in my hand and placing the head at my entrance. I rub it there, teasing us both, then I start to sink down on to him.

I feel the oh-so-familiar burn of being stretched wide open. I sink further down, spearing myself on his cock. We both moan as I become fully seated. We stay there for a second, both panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

After a few moments of adjustment, I slowly start to rise up and sink back down. A little at a time.

I rise up until only the head is in, and then I slam back down. We both groan at this, and now I can finally start to move. I repeat my actions over and over again, each time he slams into my prostate I shiver.

He grabs my ass and starts to guide me. He Obviously Likes Hard Sex, so he lifts me up just a bit until his feet are up on the couch and he's fucking me upwards, fast and hard. I have no choice but to moan and whimper with every thrust.

He lifts me up until he slips out of me and puts me on the coffee table. I get on all fours and put my head onto the table and push my trained ass into the air. He positions his cock back at my entrance and slams inside of me again, right into my prostate. He does this over and over again, until I come one more time, spraying my load all over the table. He just continues fucking me, wanting me to orgasm more than once.

He pulls out of me flips me onto my back on the couch. He pulls me to the edge and slides back into me again. His thrusts become more powerful. My cock gets hard again from the stimulation of my prostate. I jack off as we both moan and groan from the intense sex. I'm pretty sure the couch is moving from its place from the hard thrusts.

He spasms and slams into me one more time, rutting against my ass as he fills the condom.

I think it's about to be over but he pulls out, takes the condom off, ties it off and tosses it to the floor. He picks me back up, throws me across his shoulder and shoves his finger into my ass. I moan as his four fingers slide in and out of me. He takes me off his shoulder and puts me back on the couch.

He lifts my legs up and hooks them over his shoulder, then he slides his condomless, covered in cum erection back inside of me and starts to thrusts Really Fast, Hard, and erratic. He jacks me off as I hold on the edge of the couch from the brute force. "Aye, Papi. Si Si!!!!!!" I scream from the pleasure. I am now whimpering and screaming his name from hitting my prostate with every thrust and it just feels amazing. He shoots his load inside of me, right into my prostate, and then I'm coming for the second time tonight.

I shake as my orgasm rattles through me. He spasms and stays inside of me, balls deep and nestled against my prostate. We both catch out breaths. I run my hands through my hair and then he leans down, making me swallow 4 of his fingers which are covered in his cum. He kisses me as I feel him soften out of me.

He falls down next to me and pulls me onto his chest. I lay my head on his chest.

"So, do we still have a deal?" I ask when my breathing is back to normal.

He nods. "We still have a deal." He's quiet for a moment. "Can we make another deal?"

"Depends on what it is." I tease.

"You let me make love to you whenever I want." He suggests.

I smirk. "You've got yourself a deal, Baby."

We Start Making Out as I feel him harden again on my thigh.

He Smirks as soon as he hardens and flips me over.

"Don't You Ever Stop Fucking Me" I Say.

"I'm not just fucking you, Tonight, I'm Loving You. I'm Just so in love with you" He Says.

"I love you too"


End file.
